


Szenen einer Ehe ~ Weihnachtsedition ~

by Yamimaru



Series: The Wedding Band Series [2]
Category: Jrock, MUCC
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Oral, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamimaru/pseuds/Yamimaru
Summary: Dicke Tränen kullerten über Yukkes Gesicht, obwohl seine Lippen ein zufriedenes Lächeln zierte, als der Abspann über den kleinen Bildschirm seines Laptops flimmerte. Die weihnachtliche Romanze, die er sich gerade angesehen hatte, war so herrlich kitschig und unkompliziert gewesen, dass sich sein ganzer Körper nun wie in eine flauschige Decke eingewickelt fühlte. „Ich wünsche mir morgen ein romantisches Weihnachtsfest mit dir, das mindestens genauso kitschig wird, wie in den ganzen amerikanischen Filmen.“  ||  Yukke wünscht sich also ein romantisches Weihnachtsfest mit seinem Mann? Interessant. Ob Tatsuro da mitspielen wird oder ob es nur bei Yukkes frommem Wunsch bleibt, könnt ihr hier mitverfolgen.  ||  Diese Geschichte spielt ungefähr zwei Jahre nach den Geschehnissen in "Mister Liar", Yukke und Tatsuro sind also ein Ehepaar.  ||  MUCC [Tatsuro x Yukke]Disclaimer:Ich weise hiermit darauf hin, dass die von mir beschriebenen Charaktere nicht mir, sondern nur sich selbst gehören. Alle Handlungen sind frei erfunden. Diese Story soll unterhalten und wurde ausdrücklich nicht verfasst, um profit zu machen.
Relationships: Tatsurou/Yukke (MUCC)
Series: The Wedding Band Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066724
Kudos: 1





	1. ~*~ Szene 1 ~*~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [En_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/En_Writes/gifts).



> Hallo ihr Lieben, 
> 
> auf mehrfachen Wunsch einer bestimmten Person (ja, -En-, du bist gemeint XD) wird das hier schamloser Weihnachtsfluff, also ihr wurdet gewarnt. Außerdem versuche ich mich mal an kurzen Kapiteln. Sagt mir gerne, ob ihr das gut findet oder meine langen Monster-Kapitel bevorzugt. Aber jetzt erst einmal viel Spaß mit Yukke und Tatsuro und ihrem Weihnachtsfest. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,  
> auf mehrfachen Wunsch einer bestimmten Person (ja, -En-, du bist gemeint XD) wird das hier schamloser Weihnachtsfluff, also ihr wurdet gewarnt. Außerdem versuche ich mich mal an kurzen Kapiteln. Sagt mir gerne, ob ihr das gut findet oder meine langen Monster-Kapitel bevorzugt. Aber jetzt erst einmal viel Spaß mit Yukke und Tatsuro und ihrem Weihnachtsfest. ^^

Dicke Tränen kullerten über Yukkes Gesicht, obwohl seine Lippen ein zufriedenes Lächeln zierte, als der Abspann über den kleinen Bildschirm seines Laptops flimmerte. Die weihnachtliche Romanze, die er sich gerade angesehen hatte, war so herrlich kitschig und unkompliziert gewesen, dass sich sein ganzer Körper nun wie in eine flauschige Decke eingewickelt fühlte. Mit einem glücklichen Seufzen wischte er sich über die feuchten Wangen und zog die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren, die bis dahin das dumpfe Brummen ihres Tourbusses und all die anderen, typischen Geräusche ausgeblendet hatten. Er gähnte, streckte sich und klappte den Laptop zu, während er sich von seinem Sitzplatz im vorderen Drittel des Fahrzeugs erhob. Ein wenig erstaunt war er schon darüber, dass er in den letzten zwei Stunden kein einziges Mal von seinen Kollegen gestört worden war. Nicht, dass er sich beschweren würde, aber ein ganz gewisser jemand hatte normalerweise immer die göttliche Gabe, seinen langen Geduldsfaden auf die Probe zu stellen, besonders, wenn sie sich auf der langweiligsten Fahrt einer Tour befanden – die Heimfahrt. Gestern hatten sie ihr letztes Konzert gespielt, bevor sie in einer Woche ihr alljährliches Silvester-Finale geben würden. Yukke blickte sich im Bus um, entdeckte Sato schnarchend einige Sitzreihen hinter ihm, den Kopf gegen die beschlagene Fensterscheibe gelehnt. Von Miya war nichts zu sehen, was ihn jedoch weniger wunderte, weil sein Freund bereits über Kopfschmerzen geklagt hatte, als sie mittags für eine Kleinigkeit zu essen an einem Rasthof haltgemacht hatten. Vermutlich hatte er sich in seine Schlafkoje zurückgezogen, was aber noch weniger erklärte, warum Tatsuro ihn tatsächlich seinen Film hatte anschauen lassen, ohne ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. Ihr Sänger musste doch bereits halb tot sein, bedachte man, dass er in den letzten Stunden keinerlei Ansprache gehabt hatte. Ob er etwas im Schilde führte? Konnte man bei Tatsue schließlich nie wissen. Und wie, als hätte sein Magen nur auf diesen Gedanken gewartet, drehte und wand er sich, als würde er in Deckung vor dem gehen wollen, was auch immer sein Freund ausgeheckt hatte. Aber nach zwanzig Jahren mit Tatsuro in derselben Band war ihm dieses Gefühl so vertraut, dass er seinen überempfindlichen Magen und dessen hektisches Flattern gar nicht weiter beachtete. Wenn er eines gelernt hatte, dann das, dass man den Scherzen des Sängers sowieso nie lange entkommen konnte.

Auf seinem Weg nach hinten machte Yukke einen kurzen Abstecher an ihrem kleinen Kühlschrank vorbei, um sich eine Flasche Wasser herauszunehmen und durstig ein paar große Schlucke zu trinken. Der Wasserhaushalt musste schließlich wieder aufgefüllt werden, dachte er schmunzelnd und rieb sich über die leicht verkrusteten Augen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Sitzecke oder vielmehr auf die hochgewachsene Gestalt, die sich dort in voller Länge über die Polster drapiert hatte, alle viere von sich gestreckt und tief und fest zu schlafen schien. Okay, das erklärte also seine Ungestörtheit. Ein liebevolles Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, bevor es ein wenig hinterlistig wurde, als ihm eine Idee in den Sinn kam. Für einen Moment schaute er zwischen Tatsuro und seinem eigenen Ringfinger hin und her. Das Band aus Weißgold, das dort nun schon seit über zwei Jahren einen festen Platz gefunden hatte, war ausnahmsweise nicht der Fokus seiner Aufmerksamkeit, sondern das Pflaster, das sich um seine Fingerkuppe spannte. Nachdenklich legte er die Stirn in Falten, bevor er sich fest entschlossen zunickte, die Wasserflasche zudrehte und achtlos auf der kleinen Arbeitsplatte abstellte. Mit wenigen Schritten war er an Tatsues Seite angekommen, genoss für einen Augenblick das friedliche Bild, das sein Mann wirklich nur dann abgab, wenn er schlief, und setzte sich dann ohne viel Federlesens auf seinen Schoß. Tatsuro murrte, schmatzte leise im Schlaf und versuchte sich vom Rücken auf die Seite zu drehen, was Yukkes Gewicht auf seiner Hüfte jedoch erfolgreich verhinderte. Noch immer lächelnd beugte er sich über den Sänger, der aufzuwachen begann, und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die weichen Lippen.

„Mh, Yukke.“

Sein Name aus Tatsuros Mund, so verschlafen und doch irgendwie liebevoll genuschelt, ließ selbst nach all der Zeit sein Herz noch immer verliebt höherschlagen. Hände fanden etwas unkoordiniert den Weg an seine Seiten, strichen seinen Rücken hinauf, bis sie ihn am Nacken angekommen wieder tiefer drängen konnten. Yukke ließ es zu, ebenso wie den nun deutlich innigeren Kuss, in den er verstrickt wurde. Er seufzte angetan, ließ sich mehr auf den Körper unter ihm sinken, bis er schlussendlich zwischen Tatsuros Beinen lag.

„Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, dass ich meinen Film ganz in Ruhe zu Ende gucken konnte“, murmelte er eine ganze Weile später gegen Tatsuros Lippen und lächelte auf seinen Freund herab.

„Ich hab die Nacht über nicht gut geschlafen.“

„Ja, das hab ich mitbekommen.“ Tatsuros unruhiges Hin- und Herwälzen hatte auch ihm eine alles andere als erholsame Nacht mit viel zu wenig Schlaf beschert, was sich heute Morgen in noch dunkleren Augenringen als sonst bemerkbar gemacht hatte. Aber wen störte das schon, wenn sie ohnehin den ganzen Tag über im Tourbus verbrachten? Eben. Und sein Freund würde mit seinem Aufzug a la Waschbär einfach leben müssen.

„Sorry“, murmelte besagter Freund gerade gegen seine Lippen und versteckte ein Gähnen an seiner Halsbeuge.

„Kannst ja du nichts dafür.“ Yukke küsste Tatsuros Nasenspitze und legte seinen Kopf auf seiner Brust ab, dem starken und gleichmäßigen Herzschlag lauschend.  
Für einige lange Momente sprach keiner von ihnen und nur Tatsuros Finger, die gleichmäßig durch seine Haare strichen, zeigten ihm, dass der andere nicht wieder eingeschlafen war.

„Was hast du dir eigentlich vorhin angeschaut?“

„Ich hab mir einen Weihnachtsfilm angesehen …“ Yukke hatte ruckartig den Kopf gehoben und starrte seinem Mann nun derart intensiv in die Augen, dass er mitansehen konnte, wie er innerlich zusammenzuckte. Aha, da war es also, das schlechte Gewissen, das Tatsuro, wenn es nach ihm ging, noch viel länger behalten durfte.  
„Einen richtig romantischen, herrlich kitschigen und rundum wundervollen Weihnachtsfilm. Du weißt schon, so einen, den ich mir letztens nicht ansehen durfte, weil du darauf bestanden hast, dass wir uns diesen fürchterlichen Horrorstreifen reinziehen müssen, wegen dem ich die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen konnte. Und wegen dem ich am nächsten Tag so müde war, dass ich mir beim Aufziehen der Basssaiten die G-Saite so unter den Nagel gerammt hab, dass es den ganzen Tag nicht zu bluten aufhören wollte.“ Wie ein Mahnmal hielt Yukke seinen Ringfinger so, dass Tatsuro das Pflaster direkt vor Augen hatte. Diese dumme, kleine Verletzung hatte ihn die ganze restliche Tour beeinträchtigt und seine eigene Unvorsichtigkeit fuchste ihn noch immer.

„Ach Menno, Yukke, warum ist das meine Schuld, wenn du unkonzentriert bist?“

Yukkes Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, während er seinen Mann ausführlich in Grund und Boden starrte. Einige Sekunden hielt der andere stand, bevor er seine Taktik sichtbar von bockig zu unschuldig änderte – zu Yukkes grenzenloser Zufriedenheit, wenn er das mal so anmerken durfte.

„Komm schon, schau nicht so. Ich hab mich doch schon dafür entschuldigt.“, kam es kleinlaut von ihm, gefolgt von seinem besten Unschuldsblick, der jedoch nicht wirklich den gewünschten Effekt erzielte. Yukke kannte seinen Pappenheimer einfach schon zu lange und zu gut, um sich von den schönen Augen um den Finger wickeln zu lassen. Da half auch das Küsschen nichts, das Tatsue ihm auf das Pflaster hauchte, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass ihn diese kleine, süße Geste beinahe weichkochte.

„Ja, hast du. Und ich hab dir auch gesagt, dass ich mir was einfallen lassen werde, wie du es wieder gutmachen kannst.“ Er grinste, als von seinem Gegenüber zunächst nur ein leidendes Seufzen zur Antwort kam, aber wenn auf eines Verlass war, dann auf Tatsuros Neugierde.

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du nachtragender bist als ein Elefant?“

„Du, mehrmals.“

„Gut, wollte ich nur klargestellt haben. Also schön, dann rück schon raus mit der Sprache“, brummte er einen Herzschlag später und hätte wohl bockig die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, würde Yukke dort nicht noch immer liegen.

„Ich wünsche mir morgen ein romantisches Weihnachtsfest mit dir, das mindestens genauso kitschig wird, wie in den ganzen amerikanischen Filmen.“

„Och, nö~“, jammerte Tatsuro und zog eine Schnute.

„Und fürs Kochen bist du zuständig.“

„Ich?“ Die Augen seines Freundes weiteten sich, bevor sich ein schiefes Grinsen auf seine Lippen schlich. „Das willst du nicht wirklich, oder hast du schon vergessen, dass ich selbst Wasser anbrennen lasse?“

„Halt mich nicht für dumm.“ Yukke lachte und streichelte seinem Mann über den Kopf, als wäre er ein kleines Kind, das versucht hatte, mit einer Lüge durchzukommen. „Wer ständig damit prahlt, dass niemand eine so gute Pekingente wie er zubereiten kann, muss damit rechnen, dass ich das irgendwann auch mal live miterleben will.“ Tatsuros Mund klappte auf und schloss sich wieder, ohne dass ein Ton seine Lippen verlassen hätte. „Keine Widerrede, du hast längst verloren, mein Lieber.“ Er besiegelte seinen Gewinn mit einem innigen Kuss, während sich Tatsuro augenscheinlich in sein Schicksal zu ergeben schien.


	2. ~*~ Szene 2 ~*~

Am Weihnachtsmorgen war Yukke viel zu früh aufgestanden, bedachte man, dass Tatsuro und er gestern erst spät von der Tour nach Hause gekommen und dann auch nicht sofort ins Bett gegangen waren. Gut nur, dass Miya von einer Abschlussbesprechung abgesehen hatte – was sie vermutlich seinen anhaltenden Kopfschmerzen zu verdanken gehabt hatten – und selbst Sato zu ausgelaugt gewesen war, um noch einen trinken gehen zu wollen. Trotzdem hatte es ewig gedauert, bis er ihr Gepäck einigermaßen sortiert bekommen hatte und wenigstens schon die erste Waschmaschinenladung hatte starten können. Wenn es nach seinem herzallerliebsten Ehemann gegangen wäre, hätten sie das selbstverständlich auf irgendwann in ferner Zukunft verschoben, aber wenn Yukke eines hasste, dann ignorierte Dreckwäsche nach einer Tour.

Gähnend richtete er sich aus seiner kauernden Haltung vor der Waschmaschine auf und drückte lauthals seufzend den Rücken durch. Nur noch zwei Ladungen, dann war alles durchgewaschen und spätestens morgen würde er Tatsuro dazu verdonnern, die getrocknete Wäsche zusammenzulegen. Er grinste, warf der geschlossenen Schlafzimmertür einen kurzen Blick zu, und schlurfte ins Wohnzimmer. Für einen Augenblick sah er sich um, bevor er damit fortfuhr, ihre Wohnung in einen vorzeigbaren Zustand zu bringen. Jede Oberfläche, die er finden konnte, versah er mit weihnachtlicher Dekoration und beglückwünschte sich im Stillen dafür, wie herrlich kitschig alles jetzt schon aussah. Sein besonderes Augenmerk lag jedoch auf der kleinen Tanne, die sie gestern auf ihrem Nachhauseweg neben allem, was Tatsuro heute für ihr Abendessen benötigen würde, tatsächlich noch zu einem horrenden Preis ergattert hatten. Um die grünen, duftenden Zweige schlängelte sich bereits eine Lichterkette und kleine Engel aus filigranem Draht mit Perlen verziert funkelten mit kleinen, goldbemalten Strohsternen um die Wette. Letztere waren ein Geschenk seiner Mutter, genau wie das Gebäck, das er vorsichtshalber bis zum Abend gut verstecken würde, bevor sich Tatsue, das alte Leckermaul, an ihm gütlich tun konnte.

„Himmel, Yukke, wie lang bist du schon wach?“

Wenn man vom Teufel sprach … oder an ihn dachte. Tatsuros vom Schlaf noch ganz raue Stimme hatte ihn derart erschreckt, dass er mit einer Hand auf die Brust gepresst so schnell herumgewirbelt war, dass er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. Er war fest entschlossen, seinem Freund die Leviten zu lesen – wie konnte er ihn auch bitte so überfallen? Aber der Anblick, der sich ihm nun bot, ließ sein Vorhaben sogleich im Nichts verschwinden. Auf den noch so herrlich zerknautschten Zügen des anderen lag ein seichtes Lächeln, während er sich auffällig unauffällig im Raum umsah. Tatsuros lange, schwarze Haare waren komplett zerzaust und von dem geflochtenen Zopf, den er nachts immer trug, war kaum noch etwas zu erkennen. Seine Füße steckten in schwarz-rot geringelten Flauschsocken und sein hellgraues Snoopy-Schlafshirt, das soweit und lang war, dass es ihm beinahe bis zu den Knien reichte, ließ ihn trotz seiner Größe wie einen kleinen Jungen wirken. Statt also irgendetwas Dummes zu sagen oder zu tun oder noch schlimmer, ihm zu zeigen, dass sein Herz vor lauter Liebe gerade überzulaufen drohte, ging Yukke lediglich stumm auf ihn zu, stellte sich vor ihm auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Morgen.“ Er lächelte und griff nach Tatsuros Hand, um ihn in die Küche zu dirigieren. „Ich bin schon eine ganze Weile wach, aber gut für dich, weil du dich jetzt nämlich nur noch setzen und frühstücken brauchst.“

Gähnend setzte sich Tatsuro an den Tisch, nachdem er ihm ohne zu murren gefolgt war, und befüllte die vor ihm stehende Tasse mit Kaffee aus der Thermoskanne. Yukke beschäftigte sich derweilen mit der Zubereitung des Frühstücks, schaufelte Reis aus dem Kocher, mischte ihn mit Gemüse und drapierte die Mischung auf einen Teller. Die Pfanne stand schon bereit, ebenso wie eine kleine Schüssel, in der sich gewürztes und verquirltes Ei befand.

„Magst du dein Omelett wabblig wie immer?“

„Mhmh“, war alles, was er zur Antwort bekam, gefolgt von einem lauten Schlürfen, das seine Mundwinkel in der Andeutung eines Grinsens zucken ließ. Gott, wie liebte er diese Morgen, an denen Tatsuro einfach noch komplett verschlafen und mundfaul war. Besonders wenn sich, wie jetzt, lange Arme um seine Mitte legten und sich ein warmer Körper gegen seinen Rücken schmiegte.

„Ich hätte gerade aber viel lieber einen wabbligen Yukke als ein wabbliges Ei.“

Er spürte das breite Grinsen, das sich auf die Lippen seines Mannes geschlichen hatte gegen die Haut an seinem Hals kitzeln und freche Finger, die in seine, offensichtlich alles andere als wabbligen, Seiten knufften.

„He~!“, beschwerte er sich halb kichernd, halb entrüstet und klapste dem fiesen Kerl etwas ungelenk auf den Hinterkopf. „Sei lieb zu mir, sonst verrate ich dir nicht, wo ich das Gebäck versteckt hab, was mir Mama für uns geschickt hat.“

„Wa~as? Sie hat Kekse geschickt und die willst du mir vorenthalten?“

„Nur, wenn du dich nicht benimmst. Also setz dich und lass mich dein Frühstück machen.“

„Ich will aber nicht.“ Der Halt um seine Mitte verstärkte sich, bis er kaum noch anständig Luft holen konnte.

„Ugh, du Klammeraffe“, presste Yukke hervor, jedoch mehr, um den Schein zu wahren, als sich wirklich über diese stürmische Behandlung zu beschweren. Er schaltete das Induktionsfeld ein, das mit einem hohen Surren darauf reagierte und schüttete die Eimischung in die Pfanne, sobald die Butter darin geschmolzen war. Erst dann lehnte er sich etwas nach hinten, genoss ihre Umarmung, die wieder lockerer geworden war, und die zufriedene Ruhe, die mit einem Mal zwischen ihnen herrschte.

„Könnten wir das ganze Weihnachtsbrimborium nicht einfach lassen und uns einen gemütlichen Tag machen?“

„Du hast doch nur keine Lust, nachher mit dem Kochen anfangen zu müssen.“

„Das auch.“ Tatsue brummte, als sich Yukke wieder nach vorne lehnte, um den Eierteppich in der Pfanne etwas in Form zu bringen und umzudrehen. „Außerdem bin ich müde, dieses ganze Glitzerzeug verursacht mir Augenkrebs und das Gejohle, das sich Weihnachtslieder schimpft, Kopfschmerzen.“

„Armer, schwarzer Kater.“ Er amüsierte sich köstlich über das kindliche Gejammer seines Freundes, während er das Omelette über den Reisberg auf dem Teller drapierte, mit ‚Ketchup verfeinerte und auf den Tisch stellte. „Jetzt iss erst einmal was.“

„Und was ist mit dir?“

„Ich hab schon gegessen.“

Wieder murrte Tatsuro etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, setzte sich jedoch und begann zu essen.

„Ach, apropos haariger Mitbewohner, wo ist Tetochi eigentlich abgeblieben? Wundert mich, dass sie nicht schon längst um meine Beine schmeichelt, in der Hoffnung, etwas Ei abzubekommen.“

„Die?“ Yukke lachte leise und setzte sich Tatsuro gegenüber, nachdem er kurz den Herd und die Arbeitsfläche aufgeräumt hatte. „Die genießt ganz offensichtlich die Weihnachtslieder, die dir so arge Kopfschmerzen verursachen.“ Tatsuros rechte Braue wanderte skeptisch ein ganzes Stück gen Haaransatz, während er sich sein Frühstück schmecken ließ. „Guck nicht so, ich mein das ernst. Kaum hab ich die Stereoanlage angemacht, ist sie auf die Bassbox gehüpft und schläft seitdem dort.“

„Is nich wahr.“ Tatsuro lachte herzhaft, als er ihm zum Beweis die Fotos zeigte, die er vorhin mit dem Handy schnell geschossen hatte. „Die Gute wird im Alter echt exzentrisch.“

„Von wem sie das wohl hat“, murmelte Yukke so leise, dass sein Freund ihn nicht verstehen konnte, und schüttelte schnell den Kopf, als er fragend brummte. „Nichts, ich hab nur überlegt, was ich noch zu tun habe.“

„Es glitzert und blinkt doch sowieso schon an allen Ecken und Enden, was willst du denn noch machen?“

„Ach, mir fällt bestimmt noch was ein. Hier hab ich zum Beispiel noch gar nicht so viel dekoriert.“ Yukke machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung, die die Küche umfasste, und grinste breit, als sich Tatsuros Augen kaum merklich weiteten.

„Ich …“, begann er und wedelte mit seinen Essstäbchen mahnend vor Yukkes Gesicht herum. „… Gehe jetzt dann duschen und danach hast du Küchenverbot, sonst musst du für unser Weihnachtsessen doch beim Lieferdienst bestellen.“

Yukke zog eine Schnute, lachte sich innerlich jedoch triumphierend ins Fäustchen. Genau diese Reaktion hatte er Tatsuro entlocken wollen und wenn er dafür die Küche weitaus weniger mit kitschiger Weihnachtsdekoration überladen durfte wie den Rest ihrer Wohnung, dann war das ein kleiner Preis, den er gern zahlen würde. Hauptsache sein Mann fühlte sich angespornt genug, ihm tatsächlich ein Weihnachtsessen zu kochen. Hach, eigentlich schon romantisch, wenn er so darüber nachdachte, aber diese Erkenntnis sollte er besser für sich behalten. Dagegen, dass er Tatsue für einen Moment jedoch ziemlich verliebt anschaute, konnte er nichts machen, aber zum Glück war der andere ohnehin zu sehr mit den Resten seines Frühstücks beschäftigt, um großartig etwas von seiner Umgebung mitzubekommen.

„Na schön“, murrte Yukke schließlich, um seiner Scharade des Beleidigten ein wenig mehr Futter zu geben, und seufzte. „Aber besuchen darf ich dich hier in deiner selbst auferlegten Isolation schon ab und an, oder? Sonst vermiss ich dich doch.“

„Nope, sobald ich zu kochen anfange, ist das hier Yukke-freie-Zone.“ Tatsuro grinste ihn frech an, erhob sich und stellte sein benutztes Geschirr in die Spüle. „Außer meine Gegenwart ist dir wichtiger als das Essen?“

„Pfff, das hättest du wohl gern.“

„Einen Versuch war es wert.“ Tatsuro grinste ihn an, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die jetzt wirklich schmollenden Lippen und richtete sich wieder auf. „Danke fürs Frühstück, hat gut geschmeckt.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum und kurz darauf hörte Yukke das vertraute Rauschen der Dusche.

Einen Augenblick lang war er versucht, seinem Mann zu folgen, aber ein Blick ins Wohnzimmer auf ihren nur halb dekorierten Weihnachtsbaum und die noch nicht eingepackten Geschenke genügte, um diesen Gedanken gleich wieder zu verwerfen. Zwar würden die Kleinigkeiten an ihre Familien und Freunde ohnehin nicht mehr rechtzeitig ankommen, aber wenigstens fertig herrichten konnte er sie, damit er sie so schnell wie möglich zur Postbringen konnte.


	3. ~*~ Szee 3 ~*~

Die nächsten Stunden huschte Yukke von einem Raum zum anderen, um noch mehr Dekorationen zu verteilen, oder saß auf dem Sofa und wickelte in minutiöser Kleinstarbeit Geschenke ein. Im Hintergrund dudelten noch immer Weihnachtslieder in Dauerschleife vor sich hin, während aus der Küche gelegentliches Klappern zu hören war und ein herrlicher Duft seine Nase kitzelte. Eigentlich war alles genau so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, und dennoch war er unzufrieden. Unzufrieden und hungrig, wenn man es genau nahm, und gegen beides würde er nun etwas unternehmen.  
  
„Ach Mensch, so hab ich mir das echt nicht vorgestellt“, murrte er dem leeren Wohnzimmer entgegen und legte die Schere zurück auf das Sofa, mit der er gerade das Band am letzten Geschenk eingekräuselt hatte. Schwungvoll erhob er sich und ging zielstrebig zur Küche hinüber. Ohne anzuklopfen, betrat er den Raum und sah sich sogleich mit Tatsuros tadelndem Blick konfrontiert.  
  
„Was machst du hier?“ Sein Mann wedelte mit dem Kochlöffel vor seiner Nase herum und ohne darüber nachzudenken, griff er nach Tatsues Handgelenk, hielt es still und leckte über den Löffel.  
  
„Mmmh, lecker.“  
  
Zwei Herzschläge lang starrte ihn Tatsue nur an, als könnte er nicht fassen, was er gerade getan hatte, bevor er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Auch Yukke grinste frech, ließ sich an den etwas größeren Körper ziehen und seufzte leise, als ihm ein Kuss auf den Schopf gedrückt wurde.  
  
„Sag doch, dass du Hunger hast.“  
  
„Soweit bin ich nicht gekommen.“  
  
Tatsuro wollte sich schon von ihm lösen, aber er verstärkte den Halt um seine Mitte, wovon sich der selbst ernannte Küchenchef jedoch nicht beirren ließ. Stattdessen drängte er Yukke noch immer umarmend wieder aus dem Raum, tupfte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und befreite sich aus seinem Klammergriff.  
  
„Ich bring dir was, okay?“  
  
„Aber …“  
  
„Nix aber, die Küche ist tabu für dich.“  
  
„Menno“, maulte er, doch die Tür war bereits wieder geschlossen und sein Freund dahinter verschwunden. Schmollend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. Als nach mehreren Minuten nichts weiter passiert war, als dass er Tatsuro in der Küche herumwerkeln hörte, wollte er schon unverrichteter Dinge wieder gehen, als die Tür noch einmal geöffnet wurde. Tatsuro hielt ihm eine Schüssel entgegen, die mit aufgewärmtem Reis und etwas Gemüse vom Frühstück gefüllt war.  
  
„Hier. Mehr war auf die Schnelle nicht zu finden, aber wir hätten auch noch Pudding im Kühlschrank, wenn du einen magst.“  
„Nee, lass mal“, seufzte er und nahm unglücklich sein Mittagessen entgegen. Sein Hunger hatte sich verflüchtigt, dafür war er jetzt noch unzufriedener als zuvor. Tatsuro erwiderte seinen vorwurfsvollen Blick nur mit einem frechen Lächeln und er rechnete fest damit, dass er nun wieder weggeschickt werden würde. Stattdessen fanden lange Finger den Weg in seine Haare, bevor weiche Lippen seinen Mund verschlossen und ihn in einen tiefen Kuss zogen. Beinahe hätte er die Schüssel fallenlassen, so dringend wollte er seinem Mann noch näher kommen. Ein unwillkürliches Seufzen schlich sich über seine Lippen, bevor sie erneut von Tatsuro in Beschlag genommen wurden. Genau das war es doch, was er schon den ganzen Tag über vermisst hatte und was mehr noch als jeder Kitsch Weihnachten für ihn ausmachte.  
  
„Ich bin gleich mit dem Gröbsten fertig, dann kann ich das Essen auch mal für eine Stunde allein lassen“, wisperte Tatsue gegen seinen Mund, knabberte an seiner Unterlippe, was ein wildes Kribbeln durch seinen Magen jagte, und löste sich viel zu früh von ihm. „In Ordnung?“  
  
„Mhmh“, brummte Yukke, leckte sich über die Lippen und freute sich diebisch, als Tatsuros dunkle Augen dieser Bewegung wie hypnotisiert folgten. „Sicher, dass du nicht gleich ein bisschen Zeit für mich hast?“  
  
„Ganz …“ Tatsuro musste sich tatsächlich räuspern, was Yukkes anhaltendes Lächeln zu einem ausgewachsenen Grinsen werden ließ. „Ganz sicher.“  
  
Ohne weiteres Zögern drehte sich sein Mann herum und keine Sekunde später fand sich Yukke erneut einer geschlossenen Tür gegenüber. Wieder seufzte er, diesmal aber nicht mehr gar so niedergeschlagen, und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger seine eigenen Lippen nach. Sie kribbelten noch immer, ganz so, als würden sie sich ebenso nach Tatsuro sehnen wie er selbst. Was hielt ihn eigentlich davon ab, jetzt in die Küche zu stürmen, sich seinen Mann zu schnappen und dort weiterzumachen, wo sie gerade eben aufgehört hatten? Vermutlich die Tatsache, dass er an seiner Lage selbst schuld war. Lustlos trabte er zurück zum Sofa, um zu versuchen, sich sein Mittagessen schmecken zu lassen. Eines musste man Tatsuro lassen, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, zog er es auch durch. Er griff nach den beiden Fernbedienungen, die sich unter Geschenkpapier und Schleifen versteckten, schaltete erst die Stereoanlage aus, bevor er den Fernseher zum Leben erweckte. Wenn sich sein Mann so sehr an seiner Ehre gepackt sah, dass er keine Zeit für ihn hatte, würde eben erneut ein Weihnachtsfilm als stimmungsvolle Unterhaltung herhalten müssen.  
  
Tetochi maunzte, als sie sich streckend ihren Platz auf der Bassbox verließ, auf der sie den ganzen bisherigen Tag verschlafen hatte, und zu ihm herübergetapst kam. Schnell stapelte er seine eingewickelten Pakete auf dem Couchtisch und räumte das viele Geschenkpapier, die Schleifen und sonstiges Zubehör beiseite, damit es sich die alte Dame neben ihm wieder bequem machen konnte. Kaum flimmerte die erste Szene des Films über die Mattscheibe, sprang Teto aufs Sofa, drehte sich dreimal um die eigene Achse, bevor sie sich gegen seinen Oberschenkel gelehnt wieder hinlegte und zu schnurren begann. Lächelnd kraulte er über das mehrfarbige Fell, aß hier und da einen Happen, während er darüber sinnierte, wie kurios es war, dass es einmal eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der er sich vor Tatsuros Katzendame gefürchtet hatte. Damals war er der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass Tetochi ein mürrisches, unberechenbares Monster war, das nur darauf wartete, ihm die Augen auszukratzen. Bis ihm eines Tages bewusst geworden war, dass sie ihrem Herrchen gar nicht so unähnlich war. Genau wie Tatsuro hatte auch Tetochi nur viel Geduld, Liebe und gutes Essen gebraucht, um sie für sich zu gewinnen. Yukke grinste und lehnte sich zurück, um sich ein wenig auszuruhen.  
  
  
Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie ihm irgendwann die Augen zugefallen waren. Selbst, als Tatsuro etwas später aus der Küche gekommen war und ihn grinsend mit ihrer flauschigen Wolldecke zugedeckt hatte, war er nicht aufgewacht. Erst, als es still im Wohnzimmer wurde, weil der Film zu Ende gegangen war, ohne dass Yukke auch nur eine Sekunde davon bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, schlug er müde blinzelnd die Augen auf. Für einen Moment wusste er weder wo er war, noch warum er seine Beine nicht bewegen konnte, aber ein Blick an ihm herab genügte, um zumindest für letztere Frage eine zufrieden schnurrende Antwort zu bekommen.  
  
„Oh, Teto“, murmelte er groggy und setzte sich auf. „Dein Schnurren ist wirklich einschläfernd, weißt du das?“  
  
Vor den Fenstern war es dunkel geworden und dicke Schneeflocken fielen träge vom Himmel. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr stellte er erschrocken fest, dass es bereits Viertel nach vier war. Wo bitte war die Zeit hin und warum hatte er seinen Weihnachtstag bislang kaum mit seinem Mann verbracht? Yukkes Mund verzog sich schmollend. Hatte sich Tatsuro nicht etwas Zeit für ihn nehmen wollen? Warum hatte er ihn nicht aufgeweckt und warum zum Geier war er überhaupt eingeschlafen? So ein Mist aber auch. Gähnend streckte er sich, bis seine Wirbelsäule ein zufriedenstellendes Knacken von sich gab und erhob sich vorsichtig, um die Mieze nicht zu stören. Dabei fiel ihm erst die Wolldecke auf, die ihn so herrlich warm gehalten hatte. Der missmutige Zug um seinen Mund verschwand und machte einem liebevollen Lächeln Platz, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Tatsuro ihn zugedeckt haben musste. Gerade, als er ein wenig in schwärmerische Gedanken an seinen manchmal erstaunlich umsichtigen Mann versinken wollte, holte ihn ein lautes Scheppern unsanft in die Realität zurück.  
  
„Oh, nein! Mist, Mist, Mist!“, rief Tatsuro aufgebracht aus und Yukke war beinahe erleichtert über diese Störung, als er Tetochi einen langen Blick zuwarf.  
  
„Mh, das ist wirklich schon zu lange gut gegangen.“ Er grinste, streichelte der Katze noch einmal übers Köpfchen und wisperte ihr verschwörerisch zu: „Ich schau mal, was dein Herrchen so treibt. Er meinte zwar, ich hätte zutrittsverbot, aber na ja, er wird es überleben. Alles ist schließlich besser als ein handfester Kochunfall.“  
  
Diesmal klopfte Yukke dreimal kurz gegen die geschlossene Küchentür, wartete jedoch nicht auf eine Reaktion, sondern öffnete sie und streckte vorsichtig den Kopf hindurch. Er wappnete sich schon dafür, angemotzt oder im schlimmsten Fall mit etwas beworfen zu werden. Damit, dass Tatsuro nur regungslos in der Mitte der Küche stehen würde und wie versteinert auf ein zerbrochenes Glas auf dem Boden starrte, hatte er jedoch nicht gerechnet.  
  
„Hey“, murmelte er leise, schob die Tür weiter auf und ging auf seinen Mann zu, ohne in die Pfütze zu treten, die verdächtig nach Entenfond roch. Die Arme um Tatsuros Mitte legend drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und riss ihn damit aus seiner Starre. Laut seufzend erwiderte Tatsue die Umarmung, vergrub sein Gesicht an Yukkes Halsbeuge und sagte für eine ganze Weile überhaupt nichts. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Du hast dich nicht geschnitten oder so?“  
  
„Nein, ich versuch nur gerade, meinen Ärger runterzuschlucken, und überlege gleichzeitig, mit was ich nun die Soße hinbekommen soll, wenn der Fond hier auf den Fliesen schwimmt, statt im Topf.“ Yukke lachte leise, auch wenn er Tatsuros Groll gut verstehen konnte, aber so, wie sein Freund die Situation beschrieb, hörte sie sich echt urkomisch an.  
  
„Sorry.“ Er stupste Tatsue an, bis er endlich den Kopf hob und seinen Blick erwiderte. „Es hat zu schneien begonnen“, stellte er komplett aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen fest und sah das vorfreudige Funkeln in den ausdrucksstarken Augen. „Sollen wir einen kurzen Spaziergang zum Supermarkt machen und einen neuen Fond kaufen?“  
  
„Ich kann hier nicht weg, aber du könntest mir einen mitbringen.“  
  
„Kann ich auch machen. Dann nehm ich den Wagen und bring gleich noch die Päckchen auf die Post. Wird aber eine halbe Stunde mindestens dauern.“  
  
„Gut, das krieg ich organisiert.“ Tatsuro straffte die Schultern und ließ sich einen weiteren Kuss aufdrücken, bevor er ihn sanft aber mit Nachdruck beiseiteschob. „Und nun raus mit dir. Das hier ist Yukke-freie-Zone, schon vergessen?“  
  
„Bin schon weg.“ Yukke lächelte, auch wenn das schlechte Gewissen an ihm nagte. Tatsuro wirkte gestresst und alles nur, weil er sich so ein aufwendiges Gericht zu Weihnachten gewünscht hatte. Und nun kniete er zu allem Überfluss auch noch auf dem Boden, um die Sauerei wegzuwischen. Er seufzte unhörbar, hatte die Küche beinahe schon verlassen, als ihm noch etwas einfiel.  
  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir nach dem Essen nach draußen gehen? So kalt, wie es geworden ist, bleibt der Schnee bestimmt liegen.“  
  
Tatsuro hob den Blick, schaute ihn von unten herauf an und ein derart freudiges Lächeln zierte plötzlich seine Lippen, dass Yukke gleich ganz warm ums Herz wurde.  
  
„Machen wir.“  
  
Wieder etwas froher gestimmt schloss er die Küchentür hinter sich und machte sich daran, alle Pakete in eine große Tüte zu stecken. Sich selbst packte er in eine dicke Winterjacke, Schal und Zipfelmütze ein, bevor er im Flur noch in seine Stiefel schlüpfte.  
  
„Ich bin dann weg!“, rief er, wartete noch kurz auf Tatsuros unverständliche Antwort aus der Küche und nahm den Fahrstuhl in die Tiefgarage. So gerne, wie er den Schnee genossen hätte und zu Fuß zum nächsten Supermarkt gegangen wäre, mit dem Wagen war er deutlich schneller. Außerdem freute er sich auf den Spaziergang, den ihm sein Mann mehr oder weniger versprochen hatte.


	4. ~*~ Szene 4 ~*~

Yukke war es zwar zuwider, jetzt ihre gemütliche Wohnung zu verlassen und schon wieder allein zu sein, aber was sein musste, musste eben sein. Leise seufzend stieg er ins Auto, schaltete sogleich die Heizung auf Stufe drei und fuhr aus der Tiefgarage an die Oberfläche. Der Schneefall war noch zu frisch, sodass noch keine Räumfahrzeuge der weißen Schicht auf den Straßen zu Leibe gerückt waren, und so tat er sein Bestes, sich weder im Schneckentempo voran zu bewegen, noch ins Schleudern zu geraten. Dankenswerterweise war kaum etwas los und als er endlich in dem kleinen Laden ganz in der Nähe ihres Zuhauses angekommen war, konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen, als im Regal tatsächlich genau noch ein Glas Entenfond stand.  
  
„Meins“, flüsterte er dem Glas entgegen, griff danach und sah sich nach allen Seiten um. Wären noch andere Kunden hier, hätten sie sein Verhalten vermutlich als etwas paranoid empfunden, aber nun ja. Er lächelte freundlich, als er der älteren Dame hinter der Kasse seine Beute und eine Schachtel Zigaretten reichte und eilends bezahlte.  
  
Deutlich erleichtert, weil er den ersten Teil seines Vorhabens reibungslos über die Bühne gebracht hatte, saß er eine wohlverdiente Zigarette später wieder im Auto. Jetzt musste er nur noch seine Pakete auf die Post bringen, bevor er endlich heimfahren konnte.  
Leider hatte gefühlt ihre halbe Nachbarschaft dieselbe Idee wie er und so dauerte es deutlich länger als geplant, bis er alles erledigt hatte und wieder auf dem Nachhauseweg war. Er hatte Tatsuro bereits geschrieben und sich für sein Zuspätkommen entschuldigt, aber selbst, als er auf den Parkplatz in ihrer Tiefgarage fuhr und den Motor abschaltete, hatte er noch immer keine Antwort erhalten.  
  
„Eigenartig.“ Yukke steckte sein Handy zurück in die Hosentasche und betrat den Aufzug, der heute auch deutlich länger als sonst zu brauchen schien. „Nun mach schon“, murrte er und tippte mit der Schuhspitze auf den Boden, während er den roten Zahlen dabei zusah, wie sie ein Stockwerk nach dem anderen zählten. Als der Lift endlich hielt, hetzte er aus der Kabine, über den Flur und pfriemelte den Schlüssel ins Türschloss ihres Appartements. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er so nervös war, warum er unbedingt früher als später zurück sein wollte. War es, weil Tatsuro auf ihn wartete oder doch eher, weil sein Magen seit Minuten schon zog und krampfte? Wo kam dieses ungute Gefühl jetzt bitte her?  
  
„Ich bin wieder da!“, rief er, kaum hatte er aufgesperrt und erstarrte mitten im Durchgang stehend. Der Flur war dunkel und auch aus der Küche kam kein Licht. Der Duft ihres Weihnachtsessens lag zwar in der Luft, aber war weitaus weniger präsent als noch früher am Abend, und keine Weihnachtsmusik drang mehr an seine Ohren.  
„Tatsuro?“, flüsterte er. Ein Schauer rann ihm unheilvoll über den Rücken, während er die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich die Schuhe von den Füßen streifte. Leise schlich er über den Flur, während sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten. Doch erst, als er kurz vorm Wohnzimmer innehielt, fiel ihm der gelbliche Lichtschein auf, der den Raum nur schwach erhellte. Jetzt erst hörte er die leise Musik, ebenso wie gelegentliche Schritte oder das Klappern von Geschirr. Für einen Augenblick wurde ihm vor lauter Erleichterung ganz schlecht und er musste sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnen, um erst einmal tief durchzuatmen. In Momenten wie diesen verfluchte er diese meist ohnehin unbegründeten Ängste, die ihn zu den unpassendsten Gelegenheiten überfielen, aufs Heftigste.  
  
„Dachtest du, ich bin getürmt, weil du es mit dem Weihnachtskitsch übertrieben hast?“ Tatsuro hatte so leise gesprochen, dass er sich nicht einmal erschreckt hatte, und als nun kühle Finger über seine Wange streichelten, tat er für einen langen Augenblick nichts weiter, als sich in diese wohltuende Berührung zu lehnen.  
  
„Ja? Nein? Ich hab keine Ahnung, was sich mein Hirn wieder ausgemalt hat. Verrückte Fans, die dich entführt haben, kommt vermutlich noch am nächsten ran.“  
  
„Gut, solange es nur verrückte Fans und keine Außerirdischen sind, kann ich damit leben.“  
Er hörte das Lächeln aus Tatsuros Stimme und lachte selbst leise auf, bevor er die Arme um den anderen legte und sich gegen ihn schmiegte. Gut nur, dass sie sich schon so lange kannten, dass Tatsue seinen seltsamen Anwandlungen mittlerweile nur noch das Maß an Beachtung schenkte, das sie dringend nötig hatten. Und ebenso gut, dass er wusste, dass Yukke in solchen Momenten nichts weiter als seine Nähe brauchte, um sich wieder beruhigen zu können.  
„Sollen wir zu essen anfangen, bevor es doch noch kalt wird? Danke übrigens, dass du geschrieben hast, sonst wär ich mit dem Zeitplan ziemlich durcheinandergekommen.“  
  
„Tut mir leid, gefühlt war der ganze Stadtteil auf der Post, um auf den letzten Drücker noch was zu verschicken.“ Yukke hob den Kopf, um seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht sehen zu können, zog jedoch im selben Moment verwirrt eine Braue nach oben. „Ehm, wie meinst du das eigentlich, zu essen anfangen? Ich dachte, ohne den Entenfond kriegst du die Soße nicht hin?“  
  
„Ach, Yukke.“ Tatsuro schüttelte lediglich den Kopf zur Antwort, bevor er nach seiner Hand griff und ihn zum Esstisch dirigierte. Wo ihnen der Tisch sonst lediglich als Ablage für sämtliche Post und Papiere diente, bog er sich jetzt beinahe unter der Last all der Köstlichkeiten, die Tatsuro für sie gezaubert hatte. „Ich brauchte doch nur einen Vorwand, um dich aus dem Haus zu bekommen, Dummerchen.“  
  
„Oh.“  
  
Gerade fühlte sich Yukke wirklich dumm und hätte unter anderen Umständen ehrlich nicht gewusst, ob er beleidigt sein oder Tatsuros Hinterlist irgendwie süß finden sollte. Aber als er das Essen genauer betrachtete, verflüchtigte sich ohnehin jeder Gedanke, der nichts mit _‚Woa, lecker!‘_ zu tun hatte.  
  
„Das sieht großartig aus.“ Er hielt mit seiner Begeisterung nicht hinterm Berg, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte und erst die Speisen und dann seinen Mann ausführlich musterte. Nicht nur das Essen sah verboten gut aus, auch Tatsue hatte sich in Schale geschmissen. Schwarze Hosen, ein weinrotes Hemd und die langen Haare so lange gebürstet, bis sie ihm seidig glänzend über die Schulter fielen, waren zwar ein schlichtes, aber dadurch nicht weniger ansprechendes Outfit.  
  
„Nun setz dich schon“, murrte sein Mann etwas ungeduldig, was jedoch nicht von dem zufriedenen Strahlen seiner Augen ablenken konnte. Tatsuro liebte Komplimente, auch wenn er das eher selten zugab.  
  
„Mmmh, du siehst gut aus“, schwärmte Yukke schmunzelnd, strich mit beiden Händen über den glatten Stoff des Hemdes und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, seinen Mann lang und ausführlich zu küssen. „Ich bin eindeutig nicht angemessen angezogen“, stellte er einige Minuten später nach Luft schnappend fest und freute sich diebisch, als auch Tatsuros Atem deutlich schneller ging als sonst.  
  
„Macht nichts.“ Sein Gegenüber grinste, als er die Hände wieder unter Yukkes weitem Sweatshirt hervorzog und ihm mit dem Zeigefinger bedeutete, sich endlich zu setzen. Man hätte die Luft zwischen ihnen schneiden können, so dick und knisternd schien sie in den letzten Minuten geworden zu sein, aber ein Sprichwort besagte, dass Vorfreude die schönste Freude war. Also folgte Yukke brav der stummen Aufforderung und setzte sich.  
„Lass es dir schmecken“, murmelte Tatsuro, nachdem auch er Platz genommen hatte.  
  
„Du dir auch.“  
  
Yukke erwiderte den durchdringenden Blick seines Mannes und genoss den Schauer, der ihm über den Rücken rann, als er den ersten Bissen probierte. Das Essen schmeckte hervorragend und die unterschwellige Spannung zwischen ihnen konnte nur als exquisit bezeichnet werden. Die Sehnsucht, die er schon den ganzen Tag über verspürt hatte, schien kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt zu stehen und als er seinen gröbsten Hunger gestillt hatte, schob er die rechte Hand über den Tisch. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als Tatsuro ohne Zögern seine Finger umschloss und sie schlussendlich mit den seinen verschränkte.  
  
„Willst du noch etwas?“  
  
„Wollen würde ich gerne, weil es so gut schmeckt, aber ich krieg beim besten Willen nichts mehr runter.“  
  
Er rieb sich mit der freien Hand über seinen Bauch, was Tatsuro zu einem heiteren Lachen veranlasste, bevor er sein Weinglas anhob und wartete, bis Yukke angestoßen hatte.  
  
„Ich befürchte, von dem, was noch übrig ist, können wir den Rest der Woche essen.“  
  
„Wir könnten Miya und Sato morgen einladen, die dezimieren das schon.“  
  
„Stimmt, das wär ‘ne Idee.“ Tatsuro trank einen großen Schluck seines Weins, bevor er sich erhob und sich, noch immer Yukkes Hand haltend, vor ihn stellte. „Steh mal auf, ich will dir was zeigen.“  
  
Yukke folgte und ließ sich zu ihrem kleinen Tannenbaum führen, dessen Lichter neben einer einzelnen Kerze auf dem Tisch die einzige Helligkeit im Raum darstellten.  
  
„Und was sehe ich hier?“  
  
„Schau mal genauer hin, ich komm gleich wieder.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten machte sich Tatsue los und ging zur Stereoanlage hinüber, um eine andere Musik aufzulegen. Gerade, als Yukke nach einer der roten Kugeln am Baum griff, die er dort eindeutig nicht hingehängt hatte, hörte er das Intro von _Last Christmas_ , die Coverversion _von Yuki Yuku_ , und spürte erneut Tatsuros Präsenz im Rücken.  
  
„Gefallen sie dir?“  
  
Yukke betrachtete die Kugel zwischen seinen Fingern genauer und lächelte. Auf der roten Oberfläche tummelten sich viele kleine Figürchen, die er bei genauerer Betrachtung als Tatsuros Comiczeichnungen erkannte. Da waren er selbst, sein Mann, Miya, Sato und weitere Personen, die er auf die Schnelle nicht erkennen konnte.  
  
„Die hast du selbst bemalt? Wann bitte hast du dafür die Zeit gefunden und …“ Bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte, hatte Tatsuro ihn zu sich herumgedreht und seine Lippen mit einem innigen Kuss verschlossen. Yukkes besockte Zehen gruben sich in den weichen Teppich, während seine Finger den Weg in Tatsuros Haar gefunden hatten und ihn nachdrücklich an Ort und Stelle hielten. Als sich eine allzu bekannte Zunge in seinen Mund schlich und ihr Gegenstück zu umgarnen begann, entkam ihm ein hingerissenes Seufzen, was jedoch in einem Murren endete, als sein Mann sich viel zu früh wieder von ihm löste.  
  
„Merry Christmas“, wisperte er, bevor sie sich ganz leicht zur Musik zu bewegen begannen. Zwar konnte das, was sie taten, nicht als tanzen bezeichnet werden, aber spätestens, als Tatsuro leise zu singen begann, fühlte er sich wie im siebten Himmel angekommen. Wo _Yuki Yukus_ Stimme hell und fast piepsig war, floss der Text des Liedes wie dunkle Schokolade über Tatsuros Lippen und jagte ihm einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken.  
  
„Dir auch frohe Weihnachten“, flüsterte er, das Gesicht irgendwo zwischen Tatsuros Halsbeuge und der Flut an schwarzen Haaren vergraben, und musste sich tatsächlich ein Tränchen verkneifen. Der kitschigste Weihnachtsfilm war nicht mehr als ein billiger Abklatsch, wenn man ihn mit diesem perfekten Augenblick verglich.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Christmas by Vam, Japanese cover by Yuki Yuku: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zroYnbcBOs>


	5. ~*~ Szene 5 ~*~

„Ah, warte, ich hab da noch was.“  
  
Yukke huschte zurück ins Wohnzimmer und bekam nicht mit, dass Tatsuro ihm hinterher sah, die Finger an den Schnürsenkeln seiner Winterschuhe und ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. Das Päckchen war schnell ausfindig gemacht, auch wenn sein Mann während des nachträglichen Schmückens ihres Bäumchens einiges verschoben hatte. Seine Beute in beiden Händen haltend ging er zurück in den Flur, wo Tatsuro mittlerweile dick in seinen roten Parka eingepackt auf ihn wartete.  
  
„Hier.“ Er reichte ihm das festlich eingewickelte Päckchen. „Den Rest machen wir erst morgen auf, aber nachdem du mir auch schon etwas geschenkt hast und du das hier jetzt gut gebrauchen kannst, kriegst du es eben gleich.“ Tatsuros Augen funkelten, als er begann, das Geschenkpapier aufzureißen.  
_‚Ungeduldig wie ein kleiner Junge‘_ , dachte Yukke, mit einem liebevollen Lächeln im Gesicht und beobachtete die Reaktion seines Mannes, als er den Schal ausgepackt hatte.  
  
„Von wegen, du strickst einen Pullover für deine kleine Nichte.“ Der Blick, der ihm nun zugeworfen wurde, war beinahe tadelnd, aber Tatsuro entschärfte seine Worte mit einem kleinen Kuss auf seine Lippen.  
  
„Irgendwas musste ich doch sagen, sonst wärst du mir nie von der Pelle gerückt. Wir wissen beide, wie neugierig du sein kannst.“  
  
„Wenn du das sagst.“ Sein Mann zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf dem Schal in seinen Händen ruhte. „Der ist echt schön und so weich.“ Er rieb seine Wange katzengleich gegen den schwarzen Wollschal, auf dem sich rote Sterne tummelten, und legte ihn sich um den Hals.  
  
„Ich hab extra Kunstgarn genommen, weil ich weiß, dass du echte Wolle nicht erträgst.“  
  
„Mmmh, perfekt.“  
  
„Gefällt er dir?“  
  
„Und wie.“ Erneut küsste Tatsuro seine Lippen, aber statt gleich wieder auf Abstand zu gehen, ließ er sich von Yukke ohne Widerstand näherziehen und ihren Kuss vertiefen. „Danke“, murmelte er eine ganze Weile später.  
  
„Ich hoffe doch mal sehr, dass du ab jetzt zweimal nachdenkst, bevor du mich auslachst, weil ich im Tourbus stricke.“  
  
Für einen Moment erwiderte Tatsuro seinen Blick ernst, bevor er erst grinste und dann leise zu lachen begann.  
  
„Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen.“ Yukke zog eine Schnute, was seinen Mann nur noch mehr amüsierte. „Tut mir leid, aber du erinnerst mich einfach immer an meine Großtante Aiko, wenn du das tust.“  
  
Yukke streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, schnaubte und zog sich endlich seine winterfeste Kleidung an. Sein Mann war und blieb ein Kindskopf, egal wie alt er wurde. Aber, wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er ihn auch gar nicht anders haben. Dennoch schnappte er nach Tatsuros Ohrläppchen und zog es mahnend ein wenig lang, während er ihre Wohnung verließ und den Fahrstuhl rief.  
  
„Au, au, au“, jammerte Tatsue übertrieben wehleidig und trottete ihm hinterher.  
  
„Ich rate dir, netter zu mir zu sein, sonst überlege ich mir noch, dich heute auf dem Sofa schlafen zu lassen.“ Yukke grinste, als das anhaltende Gejammer abrupt verstummte und er aus großen Augen überrumpelt angeschaut wurde.  
  
„Ich hab gekocht und den ganzen Weihnachtskitsch ertragen, das würdest du nicht wirklich tun?“  
  
„Willst du es herausfinden?“ Er zog seine Hand zurück, aber nicht bevor er seinem Mann über die Wange streichelte. Tatsuro tat so, als würde er scharf nachdenken müssen, lächelte jedoch keinen Augenblick später, legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und küsste seine Schläfe.  
  
„Ich werde ein perfekter Gentleman sein.“  
  
„Na, da bin ich gespannt.“  
  
„Traust du mir das etwa nicht zu?“  
  
„Mh, ist es schlimm, wenn ich eher skeptisch bin?“  
  
„Bitte, was? Das ist ein Grund, eingeschnappt zu sein, ich hoffe, du weißt das.“  
  
„Ich bin nur ehrlich.“ Yukke versuchte sich an einem Unschuldsblick, aber so sehr, wie seine Mundwinkel zuckten, weil sie kaum noch das Grinsen zurückhalten konnten, war er sich fast sicher, dass er nicht sehr überzeugend war.  
  
Für einen langen Augenblick schaute ihn Tatsuro nur nachdenklich an, bevor sich auf seine Lippen ein nicht ganz vertrauenserweckendes Lächeln schlich.  
  
„Jetzt fühle ich mich angespornt, dich von meinen Fähigkeiten zu überzeugen. Das hast du nun davon.“  
  
„Oje“, murmelte er nicht ganz ernst gemeint und seufzte glücklich, als er noch stärker gegen Tatsuros Seite gezogen wurde. Mit einem hellen Pingen kündigte der Aufzug sein Eintreffen an und kaum hatten sich die Türen geöffnet, waren sie auch schon eingestiegen. Die Fahrt ins Erdgeschoss verlief schweigend und erst, als sie im Freien standen, ergriff Tatsue erneut das Wort, nur um beinahe empört festzustellen, dass es eiskalt geworden war.  
  
„Sei froh, so bleibt der Schnee wenigstens liegen und wir müssen nicht durch den Matsch laufen.“  
  
„Mh, trotzdem kalt.“  
  
Schmunzelnd behielt Yukke seine Gedanken für sich, die sowieso nur wieder einmal feststellen wollten, wie niedlich der andere sein konnte, während sie sich in Bewegung setzten. Die Straßen ihrer Wohngegend waren meist ruhig, aber heute schien keine Menschenseele außer ihnen unterwegs zu sein. So gönnte er es sich, den Arm um seinen Mann zu legen und zufrieden auszuatmen, als Tatsuro diese Geste ohne Zögern erwiderte.  
  
„Wollen wir durch den Park laufen?“, erkundigte er sich, hatte aber schon den Weg dorthin eingeschlagen.  
  
  
„Eigentlich könnten wir das doch zu einer Tradition machen, oder?“ Tatsuros leise Stimme durchbrach die Stille, die sie in den letzten Minuten umgeben hatte. Es hatte erneut zu schneien begonnen, während sie langsam über die verlassenen Kieswege des Parks gingen. „Auf das Kochen kann ich zwar die nächsten Jahre gut und gern verzichten, aber das hier …“ Er redete nicht weiter, streckte stattdessen eine Hand aus und fing eine dicke, weiße Flocke ein, die einen kurzen Moment ihre Form behielt, bevor sie zu Wasser wurde und an der warmen Haut hinabrann. Yukke folgte dem kleinen Tropfen mit Blicken, bevor er den Kopf hob und direkt in die dunklen Augen seines Mannes sah.  
  
„In den letzten Jahren hatten wir zu Weihnachten immer eine Show. Da könnte es schwierig werden, die Ruhe für einen Spaziergang wie diesen zu finden.“  
  
„Glaub ich nicht. Fällt sicherlich keinem auf, wenn wir uns während der After-Show-Party einfach mal verziehen. Oder höre ich mich wie ein alter Mann an, wenn ich sage, dass ich lieber mit dir irgendwo herumlaufe, statt mich zu betrinken?“  
  
„Ich hab vollstes Vertrauen in dich, dass du dich auch danach noch betrinken kannst. Außerdem passt du als alter Mann dann zu meiner Personifizierung von Großtante Aiko.“  
  
Tatsuros prustendes Lachen war in der winterlichen Ruhe beinahe erschreckend laut, aber Yukkes Herz machte schlichtweg einen Hüpfer und genoss die Freude, die in Wellen von seinem Mann auszugehen schien.  
  
„So ein wenig erinnert mich dieser Plan an früher, als wir die Abstellkammern sämtlicher Konzerthallen besser kannten als die Bühnen“, murmelte Yukke und stellte erst verspätet fest, dass er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte.  
  
Tatsuro verstummte, aber zu dem breiten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht hatte sich noch ein vielsagendes Funkeln in seine Augen geschlichen.  
  
„Mh, noch etwas, was wir wieder einführen könnten.“  
  
„Vergiss es. Unser Katz-und-Maus-Spiel hat mir damals schon die ersten grauen Haare verpasst. Ich bin zu alt für solche Sperenzchen.“  
  
„Nun tu nicht so, als hätte dich die Möglichkeit, erwischt zu werden, nicht genau so angemacht wie mich.“  
  
„Ich hatte zu der Zeit eher damit zu kämpfen, nicht in Panik zu verfallen, dass dir unsere Scharade irgendwann zu blöd werden würde und du mich deswegen fallenlässt.“  
  
Schlagartig wurde Tatsuro ernst und der Halt um seine Schultern verstärkte sich. Sie waren an dem kleinen See in der Mitte des Parks angekommen und für lange Minuten sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Yukke sah über das Wasser, das an den Rändern bereits gefroren war, in der Mitte jedoch die Schneeflocken willkommen hieß, die sich auf den sachten Wellen niederließen, nur um selbst erneut zu Wasser zu werden.  
  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich diese alten Kamellen aufgewärmt habe“, murmelte er irgendwann, hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf Tatsuros Wange und vergrub sein Gesicht halb an seiner Halsbeuge.  
  
„Schon gut, wir wissen ja beide, dass diese Zeiten lange vorbei sind.“ Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er Tatsuros Lächeln, das ein wenig traurig zu sein schien, bevor er Yukkes Hand hob und einen Kuss auf den Ring drückte, der dort seinen unverrückbaren Platz gefunden hatte. „Heute müssten wir uns nur noch Sorgen darüber machen, irgendwem einen Herzinfarkt zu verpassen, würden wir erwischt werden.“  
  
Yukke versteckte sein Lachen in der Flut schwarzen Haars, das im schwachen Licht einer nahe stehenden Laterne wie mit Goldstaub bestreut, glänzte.  
  
„Sing noch einmal für mich“, bat er und seufzte, als Tatsuro ihn nun richtig in seine Arme zog und einen Kuss auf seinen bemützten Schopf drückte.  
  
„Ganz schön fordernd, der Herr.“  
  
„Ich kann auch in anderen Aspekten fordernd sein.“ Yukke nippte an der dünnen Haut über Tatsuros Kieferknochen, suchte sich einen Weg weiter nach oben, bis er in sein Ohr wisperte: „Aber das zeig ich dir erst, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind. Und jetzt halt mich bei Laune und sing.“  
  
Tatsuro brummte zustimmend – ein Laut, der ihm einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken schickte, bis sein Gesang diesen mit einer handfesten Gänsehaut verjagte. Himmel, er liebte Tatsuros Stimme, aber die Momente, in denen sein Mann ausschließlich für ihn sang, er der einzige Mensch auf der Welt war, der ihn hören konnte, waren unbezahlbar.  
  
„ _Marry you_ “, flüsterte er kaum hörbar, als er das Lied erkannte und schloss genießend die Augen.  
  
  
„Manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich könnte dich einfach noch einmal heiraten“, murmelte Tatsuro eine ganze Weile, nachdem die letzte Note verklungen war. Yukkes Füße waren mittlerweile kalt geworden und hin und wieder spürte er einen Schauer durch den Körper seines Mannes jagen, aber bislang hatten sie beide es nicht übers Herz gebracht, ihr perfektes Fleckchen Zweisamkeit wieder zu verlassen.  
  
„Ich glaube, noch einmal würde ich das nicht überleben.“  
  
„Nein?“  
  
„Nee, wirklich nicht. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie nervös ich war. Vermutlich bin ich allein an dem Tag um zehn Jahre gealtert.“  
  
„Opa Yukke, darum auch das Stricken, ich versteh schon.“ Tatsuro lachte, als er ihm entrüstet in die Seite boxte und eine Schnute zog. „Schau nicht so. Wenn du mir immer solche Steilvorlagen lieferst, muss ich die einfach ausnutzen.“  
  
„Klar musst du das, kannst gar nichts dagegen tun.“  
  
„Ganz genau.“ Ein langer Finger legte sich unter sein Kinn, drückte es nach oben, bis er wieder in Tatsuros verschmitzt glänzende Augen sehen konnte. „Lass uns wieder nach Hause gehen, mh? Ich hab gehört, wir hätten da noch etwas vor.“  
  
Yukke wusste nicht, ob sich die Hitze in seinem Magen wegen des innigen Kusses ausbreitete, mit dem Tatsuro nun seine Lippen für sich vereinnahmte, oder ob seine Worte eine größere Rolle spielten. Aber was auch immer der Grund dafür sein mochte, er genoss jede Sekunde dieses Gefühls in vollen Zügen. Doch viel zu früh endete ihr Kuss und zu Yukkes Missmut nicht nur ehr, sondern auch ihre Umarmung. Sein Mann entfernte sich einige Schritte von ihm, aber noch bevor Yukke etwas sagen konnte, hatte er sich erneut umgedreht und streckte nun eine Hand nach ihm aus.  
  
„Komm.“ Tatsuro schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das er wie automatisch zu erwidern begann. „Dein kitschiges Weihnachten ist noch nicht zu Ende.“ Er lachte, als er nach Tatsuros Hand griff und sogleich hinter ihm hergezogen wurde. Sie rannten über die verlassenen Wege, als müssten sie wie früher ihre Zuneigung vor der Welt verbergen, während der anhaltende Schneefall ihre Fußspuren unter einer Decke aus weiß begrub.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,  
> hiermit wäre also auch diese Story beendet. Ich überlasse es mal meinen Musen, ob sie bis Weihnachten noch Lust auf ein kleines Smut-Bonuskapitel haben. J Versprechen tue ich allerdings nichts und wünsche euch deswegen an dieser Stelle schon einmal ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest und dass das neue Jahr besser wird, als 2020. Haltet die Ohren steif, passt auf euch auf und bleibt gesund.


	6. ~*~ Szene 6 ~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben,  
> ich hab das Bonuskapitel tatsächlich noch fertig bekommen. Also für alle, die ein bisschen Smut-Time mit den beiden Lieben lesen möchten, legt los. ^___^Alle anderen können das hier auch weglassen und verstehen die Story trotzdem. ^^ Viel Plot gab es ja ohnehin nicht, wenn man mal von dem exzessiven Fluff absieht, dem ich hier gefrönt habe. Ich hoffe sehr, dass euch die Story gefallen hat, würde mich riesig über Feedback freuen und wünsche euch schöne Weihnachten.  
> Und zum Schluss noch der Hinweis, dass diese Story -En- gewidmet ist, weil sie maßgeblich dafür verantwortlich ist, dass ich überhaupt eine Story zu Weihnachten geschrieben hab.

„Nnnhg, ich liebe deine fordernde Art wirklich.“  
  
„Das merke ich.“  
  
Yukke grinste und drängte seinen halb nackten Mann stärker gegen die Flurwand, was von einem teils empörten, teils erregten Zischen begleitet wurde. Sein Bein glitt zwischen Tatsuros, sein Oberschenkel drückte gegen seine Körpermitte, die sich zu Yukkes Freude bereits sehr interessiert zeigte. Aber wer konnte es ihr verübeln? ER selbst konnte es kaum noch erwarten, Tatsue endlich über sich zu spüren, zog und zerrte an ihrer verbliebenen Kleidung, bis sein Mann wieder die Führung übernahm und sie in Richtung des Schlafzimmers dirigierte.  
Als Yukke ihm einen beherzten Schubs gab, er lachend das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf dem Bett landete, waren sie bereits nackt, ihre Kleidung vergessen im Flur verstreut.  
  
„Ich, uhm, fasse es nicht, dass du selbst hier Weihnachtsdeko verteilt hast.“  
  
„Glaub mir, wenn ich dich so ansehe, beglückwünsche ich mich gerade für diesen brillanten Schachzug.“  
  
„Mmmh … warum das denn?“  
  
Tatsuros Frage war mehr ein gedankenloses Keuchen und er sparte es sich, darauf zu antworten. Viel lieber ließ er seine Finger erkundend über den schönen Körper gleiten, der hier wie nur für ihn gemacht in Szene gesetzt war. Der Schein der vielen Lichterketten, die er strategisch in ihrem Schlafzimmer verteilt hatte, ließ die Haut seines Mannes in einem verlockenden Goldton schimmern. Ja, allein dieser Anblick war es wert gewesen, sich mit der Anbringung der Lichter herumzuschlagen. Tatsuros langes, schwarzes Haar lag weit gefächert auf den Kissen und bildete einen herrlichen Kontrast zum Weiß ihrer Bettwäsche. Lächelnd ließ er seine Lippen seinen Fingern folgen, ergötzte sich an jedem noch so kleinen Laut, den er seinem Mann entlocken konnte. Erst, als er am Ziel seiner Wanderung angekommen war, was mit einem herrlich lang gezogenen Stöhnen belohnt wurde, schloss er seine Augen und spürte der Gänsehaut nach, die ihm prickelnd über den Rücken rann. Tatsuros Hände fanden ihren Weg in seine Haare, hielten ihn mit sanftem Nachdruck an Ort und Stelle, während sich seine Beine weiter für ihn öffneten, ihn willkommen hießen. Hingebungsvoll bemühte er sich um ihn, tanzte mit Lippen und Zunge um das sich schnell erhärtende Fleisch, bis er ihn tief in sich aufnahm. Sein Name perlte gekeucht über Tatsuros Lippen, als würde er ein drittes Mal an diesem Tag nur für ihn singen. Yukke verlor sich in seinem Tun, gab sich ganz seiner Freude hin, dass nur er es war, der seinem Mann diese Lust bereiten konnte.  
  
„Himmel, Yukke, warte, sonst …“  
  
Er wollte nicht von ihm ablassen, selbst zu gefangen in seinen eigenen Emotionen und Empfindungen, aber ein etwas stärkerer Zug an seinen Haaren ließ ihn schließlich doch innehalten.  
  
„Spielverderber“, murrte er und leckte sich über die leicht geschwollenen Lippen, als er wieder auf Augenhöhe angekommen war.  
  
„Von wegen, Spielverderber. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dir gefallen wird, was ich vorhabe.“  
  
Tatsuro grinste, die Hände noch immer in seinen Strähnen, und haschte nach seinen Lippen. Ihr Kuss hatte nichts Sanftes, nichts Zögerliches an sich, dafür kannten sie sich einfach schon viel zu lange und wussten zu gut, was sie voneinander brauchten. Stattdessen konnte er ihrer beider Leidenschaft regelrecht schmecken und als sich Tatsue mit ihm herumdrehte, er seine erdende Schwere auf sich spüren konnte, stöhnte er hemmungslos auf. Wo bis eben noch der Drang, seinen Mann zu verwöhnen, vorrangig in seinen Gedanken war, schrie nun alles in ihm danach, von Tatsuro erobert zu werden, ganz und gar ihm zu gehören.  
  
Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, wann er seine Beine geöffnet hatte, aber nun schlang er sie um die schmalen Hüften des anderen, presste sich gegen ihn. Er wollte ihn spüren, an jedem Millimeter seines Körpers. Ihre Zungen umspielten einander, lockend, jagend, nie voneinander ablassend, bis er plötzlich Tatsuros kühle, feuchte Finger fühlte, die sich einen Weg in sein Inneres suchten.  
Er hatte noch nie viel Vorbereitung gebraucht und so dauerte es nur wenige Herzschläge, bis sein Mann ihn endlich richtig ausfüllte. Das leichte Ziehen, der anfängliche Druck, der nie ganz zum Schmerz wurde, stachelten seine Lust nur noch mehr an.  
  
„Tatsue“, stöhnte er hemmungslos und drängte sich den viel zu langsamen Stößen gierig entgegen. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte sich Tatsuro für keinen Moment zurückhalten müssen, aber gleichzeitig wusste er, dass es viel zu schnell vorbei sein würde, würde er seinem unaufhörlichen Flehen nach mehr so schnell nachgeben. Außerdem, und das bewies das breite Lächeln auf Tatsuros Lippen, liebte er es einfach, ihn auf diese bittersüße Art und Weise zu quälen. Und Yukke liebte es nicht minder, ging regelrecht in der sich anbahnenden Spannung zwischen ihnen auf. Seine kurzen Fingernägel kratzten über Tatsuros Rücken, hinterließen feine, rote Striemen, die Minuten später bereits wieder verblasst waren, aber jedes Mal aufs Neue eine fühlbare Gänsehaut mit sich brachten. Tatsuro stöhnte, zog das Tempo seiner Stöße an und verbarg sein Gesicht für einige gehetzte Atemzüge an Yukkes Halsbeuge.  
  
„Du fühlst dich so perfekt an, wie nur für mich gemacht.“  
  
Yukke lächelte glücklich und spürte eine gewisse Hitze auf seinen Wangen, von der er nicht sagen konnte, ob die süßen Worte oder die erregenden Taten seines Mannes sie verursachten. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Tatsuro seinen Gefühlen für ihn verbal Ausdruck verlieh, und hoffentlich würde es auch nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, aber es zu hören, machte ihn auch nach all den Jahren noch immer verlegen. Verlegen und sentimental, was ihm die Enge in seinem Hals und das Brennen seiner Augen nur zu deutlich zeigten.  
  
„Oh, Gott“, japste er, verspannte sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil unter Tatsuro, bevor er ihm mit mehr Elan als bislang entgegenkam. Sein Mann hatte zielsicher das kleine Bündel Nerven in seinem Inneren gefunden, das ihn wortwörtlich Sterne sehen ließ, und trieb ihn damit unaufhaltsam seinem Ende entgegen. „Ich liebe dich“, formten seine Lippen, ohne dass er hätte sagen können, ob ihnen auch ein Laut entkommen war.  
  
Plötzlich war da wieder Tatsuros Gesicht direkt über ihm, füllte sein Sichtfeld aus, bevor sich leicht spröde Lippen fordernd auf die seinen legten.  
Sein Mann raubte ihm den Atem, auf mehr als nur eine Weise, und Yukke blieb nichts weiter übrig, als sich haltsuchend an ihm festzuklammern. Die Hitze in seinem Inneren wurde immer unerträglicher, seine Bauchdecke bebte, ebenso wie seine Oberschenkel, die sich fest gegen Tatsuros Hüfte pressten. Als sich schlanke Finger um seine Härte legten, sie zum Rhythmus der erbarmungslosen Stöße zu massieren begannen, war es endgültig um ihn geschehen.  
Sein Körper spannte sich an, den Rücken zum Hohlkreuz durchgedrückt und die Lider so fest aufeinandergepresst, dass sich hinter ihnen ein endloses Weltall aus Sternen und bunten Nebeln auszubreiten schien. Für einen langen Moment glaubte er zu schweben, die Luft angehalten, bis sich sein Kopf schwer und schwindlig anfühlte. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er Tatsuros langes Stöhnen, das trotz seiner zeitweisen Schwäche einen weiteren Funken der Erregung durch seinen Leib jagte.  
  
„Yu… Yukke, hnnng, so gut.“  
  
Er zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen, um die Ekstase sehen zu können, die seinen Mann in diesem Augenblick vollkommen zu vereinnahmen schien. Himmel, er war so schön. Yukkes Hand zitterte, als er sie an Tatsuros Wange legte und ein heiserer Laut entrang sich seiner Kehle, als er sich tief in ihm verströmte, sein Inneres mit Wärme flutete.  
  
„Irgendwann nehme ich dein Stöhnen auf, damit ich es mir immer anhören kann, wenn ich dich gerade vermisse“, wisperte er eine wundervolle Ewigkeit später und lächelte mit halb geschlossenen Augen.  
  
Tatsuros Lachen war herrlich heiser und ausgelaugt und keine Sekunde später sackte er auf ihm zusammen, presste ihm auf eine eigenartig angenehme Weise die Luft aus den Lungen. Aber wer musste schon atmen können, wenn er seine Liebe in den Armen halten durfte? Yukkes Glieder waren schwer, kraftlos und dennoch hätte er Tatsuro nun um nichts in der Welt loslassen wollen.  
  
„War das gerade eine sehr eigenwillige Liebeserklärung?“  
  
„Schon möglich.“ Yukke kicherte und begann, sanft an Tatsuros Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. „Wieso? Findest du die Vorstellung gruselig?“  
  
„Ein bisschen vielleicht.“  
  
„Dann sollte ich dir besser nicht sagen, was ich mache, wenn ich allein bin und Lust auf dich und deine Stimme hab?“  
  
„Besser nicht.“ Tatsuro lachte und der warme Atem an seinem Hals ließ ihn sacht erschauern. „Oder … mh, ich glaub, du solltest mir das bei nächster Gelegenheit mal demonstrieren. Jetzt bin ich neugierig.“  
  
„Mmmh, das lässt sich sicherlich einrichten.“ Sanft begann er, durch Tatsuros ein wenig zerzaustes Haar zu fahren, und seufzte, als er sich aus ihm zurückzog. Sogleich verstärkte er den Druck um seine Schultern und Hüften, hasste schlichtweg das Gefühl der Leere, das ihn in diesen Momenten immer zu übermannen drohte. Aber auch das kannte sein Mann von ihm und tat ihm den Gefallen, einige Minuten noch so liegen zu bleiben. „Danke“, murmelte Yukke irgendwann, als seine Lider immer schwerer zu werden begannen.  
  
„Wofür denn?“ Tatsuro hob den Kopf und küsste seine Nasenspitze. „Oder war ich so gut?“  
  
„Idiot.“ Yukke öffnete erst ein Auge, klapste Tatsuro auf den Hinterkopf, bevor auch das Zweite dem Beispiel folgte. „Das kommentiere ich nicht, sonst bildest du dir nur was drauf ein.“  
  
„Wenn ich nach deiner Lautstärke gerade eben gehe …“  
  
„Du spielst mit dem Feuer, Iwakami.“  
  
„Darum liebst du mich doch.“  
  
„Verdammt, auch wieder wahr.“ Sie lächelten sich an, bevor sich ihre Münder in einem trägen Kuss trafen. „Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur dafür bedanken, dass du mein kitschiges Weihnachten wahr gemacht hast.“  
  
Tatsuro sagte nichts darauf, lächelte ihn nur an, bevor er sich kurz erhob, um unter die Bettdecke zu schlüpfen.  
  
„Na, dann komm her, ich glaube, Kuscheln ist im rundum sorglos Tatsuro-Weihnachtspaket auch noch enthalten.“  
  
Vermutlich muss man an dieser Stelle nicht erwähnen, dass Yukke noch nie so schnell in seinem Leben unter eine Bettdecke gekrabbelt war, wie in diesem Augenblick, oder?  
Er seufzte glücklich, als er sich gegen den warmen Körper seines Mannes schmiegte und sogleich von seinen Armen in Empfang genommen wurde. Hach ja, an so ein Weihnachtsfest könnte er sich gewöhnen.  
  
„Mmmh, lieb dich“, nuschelte Tatsuro schläfrig in sein Ohr und konnte sich vermutlich nicht einmal im Ansatz vorstellen, wie glücklich ihn diese wenigen Worte machten.  
  
„Dito.“  
  
„Yukke?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Wer macht jetzt das Licht aus?“  
  
„Immer der, der fragt.“  
  
  
**~ The End ~**


End file.
